The Lost Ones
by Blood Rose Knight
Summary: Bruised and beaten Alice has been on her own since she was four years old. But when the guardians show her the light she just might learn to smile again. Of course there is still a darkness that threatens to prevent that happiness. That darkness is Pitch and he isn't happy that his favorite toy is leaving... or trying to. Can Asha learn to love after being so lost? OCXBunnymund
1. Prologue

The Lost Ones

Prologue

It was a normal day at the North Pole for the Guardians. Jack turning elves to statues of ice, Tooth mumbling something about lateral incisors to her fairies, Sandy dozing off peacefully in front of the large fire place, and North barking orders at yetis and demanding cookies. Bunnymund couldn't help but smile at the familiar sight that he had grown so fond of. Of course there was one thing that nagged in the back of his mind. Well, it was a memory that kept resurfacing then a nag. It had happened about eleven years ago.

~Flash Back~

It was Easter Sunday and Bunnymund was jittery and shaking. It was the first Easter since Pitch had been vanquished, and everything had to go according to plan. He was nervous as he watched children searched for his eggs, but calmed down a little when he saw there bright faces, signaling they had found the painted eggs. Though he was still on edge. One thing was for sure though, if Jack tried anything it was not going to end well.

That was when he herd something that didn't quiet sound right in the mix of laughter and giggles. It was the sound of someone crying. Bunnymund found himself searching for the source of the noise. It didn't take him as long as he had expected it too.

It was a little girl, no older then five, sitting under a pine tree. She was curled into a ball, sobbing into her knees. Her pretty spring blue dress was now caked in dirt and mud from the drying dirt from the winter melt. Bunny couldn't see her face, but he could see a mess of raven hair that covered her arms. "Hey shila, you ok?" Bunnymund asked the girl. She jerked her head up abruptly at the sudden noise. He could now see her blood-shot emerald eyes and milky white completion. Her nose and cheeks were a little pink but what was because her nose was runny and cheeks flushed from sobbing.

"T-they took my eggs," She said not even caring that she was talking to a six foot one rabbit. She pointed to where a blond girl, who looked like she needed to lay off the chocolates, was laughing with some other girls. They were digging threw a bright yellow basket, there own forgotten on the ground. Bunnymund narrowed his eyes slightly. Children like that were the reason why the spirit of the holiday's were lost. He sighed as her whipped away the girl's tears.

"It's ok, you can have these." He said giving her some of the extra eggs he carried around with him. It swelled his heart to see the face the girl made. Her smile put the sun to shame, and her eyes lit up like it was the Fourth of July.

"Thank-you so much Mr. Rabbit." The girl said looking into his eyes that were just a few shades lighter then hers. He smiled at her.

"Your welcome lil' ankle-biter." He said messing up her hair slightly.

"Alice, get your ass over here!" A harsh male voice called. The girl flinched slightly at the tone.

"Is Alice your name?" Bunnymund asked the girl and she nodded slowly.

"It's Ali-" She was cut off by the harsh voice again.

"Alice Vera Brooks, get over here this second." The voice yelled, sharp and harsh like Jack's ice.

"That," the girl said looking like she was going to cry again. She still got to her feet still, brushing off the mud and dirt from her dress. She was about to turn and leave, but before she left she hugged the rabbit tightly. "Thank-you." She said one last time before heading over to a man with dark brown hair and equally dark eyes.

Bunnymund watched as Alice showed the eggs to her father, but he just grabbed her wrist sharply and yanked her away from the park the family had gathered to. In the process he had knocked all the eggs out of her hands except for one of the blown eggs. It was a spring grass green one with and intricate pattern of emerald. Some of the other parents whispered put none of them made a move to confront the man. Bunnymund growled at the sight of the man. He would have loved to storm over there and strangle him, unfortunately that wasn't possible for him. 'you only supposed to protect there childhood, not their home life.' Bunnymund reminded himself. But it still bothered him as he watched the sad green eyes look over her shoulder to where the rabbit stood. Even though she had so much pain in her eyes, she still found it in herself to smile.

~End of Flash Back~

It still bothered the overgrown rabbit. He always found himself wondering what ever happened to Alice. His thoughts about the five year old was interrupted though by a abrupt tap of the shoulder. Bunnymund jumped slightly which caused the frost spirit to laugh. "What's got your mind in dream land?" Jack asked leaning against his staff.

"Go away frostbite." All though the two were friends it didn't stop them from insulting each other. Jack quickly just brushed off the comment.

"Well I was thinking, it would be kind of nice to see Jamie and Sophie since you know Christmas is now over and all. Would you like to come?" Jack asked, flying circles around the pooka.

"Jamie's in collage." Bunnymund pointed out to the frost spirit cocking and eye brow.

"So he still believes and he's home for the holidays. What could be better." Jack said exited to see the twenty-one and fourteen year old. Bunnymund sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but if that dog decides to make a chew toy out of me, I'm ringing ya scrawny neck." Bunnymund threatened which wasn't really intimidating with his ausi accent. Jack just smiled before they were off to Bugress.

Little did they know their life's were about to get a hell of a lot more complicated.

* * *

BRK: Ok I may or maynot keep this. Fair warning

Embra: You need to stop with the 'may or maynot keep thing' it's getting annoying

BRK: Sorry but I can't help it if I loose inspiration I don't continue

Embra: Whatever Blood Rose Knight doesn't own anything

BRK: Yep so please review!


	2. Chapter 1 'We're All Mad Here'

The Lost Ones

Chapter 1

'We're All Mad Here'- Cheshire Cat

There were about three things in life Alice was sure of. One, she could not stand red meat. Two, her father was a drunk ass, pathetic excuse for a father. And three, that she absolutely, positively, unconditionally hated Destiny Swanson. The girl was a fat hoe who needed to get over herself and just die already.

Not the nicest thing in the world to say but she didn't care because she was positive that bitch actually said things a thousand times worse then that about her. This case was proven while Alice was sitting at a park bench at the local Park in Burgress. She was bundled up in her black leather jacket fingerless black leather gloves with a cup of hot Earl Grey tea fresh from the Barns & Noble down the street. She was currently glaring at the table not twenty feet from where she was sitting listing to said blonde bimbo talk in her obnoxiously high pitch and annoying voice. "Can you believe it?" She called loud enough for Alice to here. "That green-eyed freak actually won the writing contest! I mean obviously the teachers don't have any taste in literary talent." She finished flipping a lock of her platinum blonde hair sending a glare at Alice with her piercing blue eyes.

"Seriously who does she think she is?" She said to her wannabe's who just nodded there heads knowing she wasn't actually looking for an answer. Alice sighed then, getting up from her stop and walking away, trying to ignore the urge to punch the 2 ton pole dancer in her obviously plastic nose, as she listened to the obnoxious laughter fade into the back round.

She checked her phone to see if she had any new messages, of course she knew she wouldn't have any since her best friend Rose was on holiday with her dad for the next few days. Once the screen flickered to life to show a picture of the two girls together she could see that her though was correct and she did not have any new messages. 'Figures,' Alice though to herself as she put the phone to sleep before shoving it back in her jacket pocket. She didn't know what to do now. At home she would either find her Dad passed out on the couch or pissed off because he had a massive hangover. Either way home was not a good option.

'I can always see if Sophie wants to hang.' Alice though to herself before agreeing that, that was probably her best option at this time of day since the park was now polluted by blonde trash. Alice had started talking to Sophie when Alice had started High School. Mostly because then second she walked into the hell hole she was dubbed the school freak. Though she wasn't quiet sure why. It wasn't like she looked odd. On the contraire, Alice was actually quiet beautiful with her lush black hair she always kept in a side fish tail braid, and her vibrant emerald eyes. Her skin was so pail it made Snow White look tan, and there wasn't any odd blemishes. No in long story short she was actually quiet beautiful. Now she did however say peculiar things at times. They are always meant to be funny of course, but they always turn out... a little serious.

Like once to her middle school Ag teacher, who she despised just because of the subject she taught, was muttering something about how she had ordered red roses not white. Alice had spoken up as said "You could always paint them red." And that earned her the oddest stairs in the history of the middle school, which was quiet a few.

Her stories though was something people always loved to hear. They were always supernatural but unlike most stories where the main character had suddenly become or learned about said supernatural beings, it often talked about it from the point of few of the one that had been experienced with their abilities for a while already. It was a peculiar way to tell the story, but then again, everything about Alice Brooks was peculiar. She would never eat meat, but of course Fish and Chicken were fine with her. She didn't like girly things, but she has three make-up kits packed full of different products that she hardly ever uses. She didn't like scary things, but she absolutely adored Halloween. Everything about Alice was simply odd.

Alice wandered a few more blocks until she found where Jamie had started a snow ball fight with the other neighbor-hood kids, this included his little sister Sophie. Alice just smiled and leaned up against a snow covered tree. She could wait until they had finished out with their fun.

What she couldn't see though was the flying frost spirit that was also throwing snowballs and the rabbit who was rolling his eyes from a different tree.

...

But she sure as hell could see the fact there was snowballs coming out of no where. Alice squinted her eyes slightly and cocked her head to the right. This was a position she often took when she was studding something. It looked odd to the other kids, but her lab partners weren't complaining when they got 100% on the science labs.

She found herself wandering forward still trying to figure out what was going on, that is until she got one of the randomly appearing snowballs in the face. She blinked a few times to get the snow out of her eyes. She of course got impatient and finally just whipped the snow off of her face. She glared at the air since she really couldn't see anything or anyone. But that didn't stop her from getting an eerie feeling of where said person was and slowly turned her head to follow the presents.

Jack was not enjoying the glare. He tried to move out of the way of the unsettling gaze but it just kept following him. "Ummm... Bunny she can't see me right?" Jack asked looking over to where Bunny was leaning. Of course he wasn't paying attention he was too busy staring at the girl.

"No way, It can't be..." He mumbled to himself green eyes not looking away from the girl glaring at Jack some how.

"Alice it's been a while." Sophie said hugging the Jr. in High school around the waist. Even though Sophie herself had just finished with her first half of Freshmen year she still loved to cling to the older girl.

"Hey Soph, whatcha up to?" Alice asked taking her eyes off of the frost spirit allowing him to relax a little.

"Hey Al, long time no see." Jamie said going to ruffle her hair but she quickly moved her head before he could.

"No touchy the hair, you think this just happens in the morning." She scolded while motioning to the braid that had been like that for about two days. They both laughed knowing it was like that when she woke up that morning.

"Hey let's go in for some hot chocolate." Jamie said pushing the two girls to the house. As he did so he shot Jack an apologetic look. He had promised the frost spirit a day of uninterrupted fun, but Alice needed him more. She already had trust issues as it was. She had three friends and that was it. Jack just nodded understandingly, he was more focused on trying to snap Aster out of his frozen state. And for once it wasn't curacy of Jack.

Little did they all know shadows had already started to close in.

* * *

BRK: So here's the first official chapter

Embra: Paint the roses red, really?

BRK: What I couldn't help it! You will find there will be a lot of little Alice in Wonderland references in this book.

Embra: Whatever Blood Rose Knight doesn't own a damn thing

BRK: Sorry if the blonde stuff offended you I was just describing the character, and please review!


	3. Chapter 2 'I give very good advice'

The Lost Ones

Chapter 2

'I often give myself very good advice... but I very seldom follow it.'- Alice

Alice was now curled up on the couch of the Bennetts house with a warm cut of hot chocolate in her hands. She had insisted Jamie as a tea-spoon of ginger, three marshmallows, and a ton of whipped cream to it. This earned her a odd look from the oldest Bennett child but he didn't say anything. He had known from the moment he had met the girl she was odd.

She was content with her spot watching the latest episode of 'Glee' and sipping her ginger flavored hot chocolate. It wasn't long until Sophie came and sat next to her with a cup of hot chocolate jammed packed with marshmallows. Alice chuckled to herself. That little girl always did have a sweet too. 'Your one to talk.' She though to herself as she licked away her whipped cream mustache. "Where's Jamie?" Alice asked Sophie after noticing he wasn't in the kitchen anymore.

"I think he's talking to Jack." Sophie said taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Jack who?" Alice asked curious to see if she would know the person.

"Jack Frost." The way Sophie said it made it seem like it should have been obvious to everyone one. Alice just rolled her eyes though. She was still trying to figure out if Jamie was keeping up the act for Sophie (Who should have long since stopped believing) or if they were both just insane. 'Again, your one to talk.' Her mind scolded her. She waved the voice off with her hand causing Sophie to raise an eye-brow and question her friend's sanity.

"Great next your going to tell me the Easter Bunny is real." Alice said smirking at Sophie. But Sophie didn't laugh. No instead she puffed out her cheeks, took the hot chocolate from Alice (much to her dismay) and setting it on the table with her own and dragging her up from the couch and outside.

The chilly winter air bit at Alice's bare arms and radiated through out her body. She was dressed in a green boat neck t-shirt, black jeans, and her mis-matched shocks and that was it. So to say she was cold was an understatement. "Sophie you couldn't at least let me get my coat first?" Alice said trying to warm herself up with her one free arm.

"Tell her your real!" Sophie scolded the air causing Jamie to face palm. She paused and waited for the air to reply.

"What do you mean she can't unless she believes?" Sophie exclaimed finally releasing Alice's hand. Alice quickly used that hand to cover herself. She was freezing, questioning her friends sanity, and most importantly FREEZING!

"Look ok, it's sweet that you all think these beings are real." Alice said stepping in front of Sophie and Jamie. "But there is no such thing as th-Wahhh!" She yelled falling down Bunnymund's Rabbit hole he had just conjured.

...

Let me explain. While Alice was standing their miffed and Sophie yelling at Jack Bunnymund was making a hole to go home and then Alice had walked backwards then, right into it.

...

"Great now what?" Jack asked at the rabbit hole closed. Everyone else of course was still trying to process what happened. Jamie sighed.

"Sophie, call Alice's dad and tell him she's spending the night." Jamie said to his sister who just cocked an eye brow at him.

"You know very well he doesn't care where she is." Sophie shot back.

"Good point, in that case let's just him the road." Jamie said but Bunny was still processing what had happened.

"Yoo-hoo. Earth to Cotton Tail." Jack said waving his hand in front of the bunny's face. Aster blinked a few times before remembering what happened.

"Ummm... By any chance was her full name Alice Vera Brooks?" Bunny asked Jamie curiously.

"Yes why?" Jamie asked the rabbit.

"Just curious." He said shrugging.

"We don't have time for curious!" Jack exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. " let's go Kangaroo."

And with that Bunny opened another tunnel to the Warren and away the four went.

...

Alice didn't know where she was. She knew she was warm and she knew she was laying on soft grass, but she couldn't figure out why. She opened her eyes slowly to revile a wonderland. There was high mushrooms that could easily pass as an umbrella and tree's even taller. She could hear a babbling brook near by and the hum of cicadas was all around her.

Those were the normal things. Then there was the weird stuff.

She looked at a patch of flowers to find they were all singing. And then there were hedge hogs hot pink and lime green. Then there was the most peculiar thing.

She wasn't in the green t-shirt and dark jeans she had been wearing a few minutes ago. Now she was fit in a deep blue dress that came mid thy with white gossamer to puff it out. The sleeves were blue with white lace as a trim. That same trim was around the skirt and around the neck. Over the blue dress was a white apron with a small blue heart at the corner of it. She also felt that her hear had been fixed so the fish tail braid she normally sported was in a better condition. There was also a bow of blue silk at the end to tie it off. She looked down at her feet then to see that she was now wearing black and white stripped stockings that just barely went under her dress, and black boots with silver buckles on the front that went up to her knees.

She looked all around her astonished and frightened by the strange beauty that surrounded her. She twisted around a bit to get a look at all of her surroundings.

"Where am I?" She asked to herself not expecting anyone to answer.

"Isn't this the Wonderland you always dreamed of?" A voice asked her, a dark shadow following her. Then suddenly she saw a sketch book at her feet. Out of curiosity she picked it up, opening the well worn cover to see the drawings inside.

She soon realized it was her sketch book. She would draw in it for hours when she was younger. The different scenes she would like to see in her wonderland, the different people. Most of them were inspired by different versions of wonderland she had seen through out the years. There was one character though that wasn't inspired by something she had seen or read.

It was in one of the few color pictures she had drawn with colored pencil. He was tall and muscular like a human but he was obviously a rabbit. He had strange markings on him almost like the one version of a Cheshire cat she had drawn once. His fur was a deep ashy gray with a white under belly. His eyes were a bright shade of green, just a few shades lighter then her own. She squinted her eyes at this picture. It seemed more like a memory then a figment of her imagination.

That was when a strong breeze blew the drawing book out of her hands to land in a pile of dirt a few feet away. Just before she could go after it a dark figure appeared in front of her. She looked up slowly scared to look at the dark figure in the face.

When she did finally meet his gaze she saw his skin was the color of dark granite and looked just about as rough to the touch. His hair was jet black and in a wild array. His teeth were sharp like that of a shark and his eyes were a strange mix of silver and gold that almost seemed to glow like liquid moonlight. She found herself more fascinated with the man in front of her then frightened.

"This is my one gift to you," He said caressing Alice's cheek lightly to confirm his skin was a rough as she had predicted. "My one true believer." He whispered it almost like a mother finishing her lullaby. And with that he was gone again into the shadows. Alice found herself shaking. This man she had seen before. Under her bed and in her closet. A constant presence in the back of her mind. No one ever taught her the Boogie Man wasn't real so she grew up forgetting about the guardians and remembered the Boogie Man.

"Don't freak out, Don't freak out." She chanted to herself as she tried to slow her heart rate

"Don't let the black man scare you." And with that Alice found herself on the ground passed out cold.

* * *

BRK: First of if you haven't figured out she didn't end up in the warren like she was supposed to. And two the Cheshire cat she was talking about is the American McGee's Alice Cheshire cat if you wanna look that up

Embra: Blood Rose Knight doesn't own a thing

BRK: Nope so Hasta la Pasta and please review!


End file.
